Robotnik (Of Magic and Monsters)
Summary Dr. Eggman, a warlord and a ruler, was once the arch nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. Soon enough, he was sent into a rift, as his essence was shattered across the multiverse and he was given a new form. This was Robotnik Prime. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 2-A Name: Robotnik Prime Origin: Of Magic and Monsters Gender: Male Age: 59 Classification: Cyborg, multiversal constant Powers and Abilities: |-|Robotnik Prime’s Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Transmutation, Corruption and Mind Control (Can turn others into his slaves by roboticizing them), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Size and Statistics Reduction (With Shrink Ray), Magnetism Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Freezing (With his Freeze-Blaster, the Glaciator, and his Ice-bots), Fire Manipulation (Can spew flames his Egg Mobile. Also with the Egg Phoenix), Flight, Large Size (Type 0 to Type 2 for his machines), Weather Manipulation, Body Control (In robotic bodies only. Can sprout mechanical tentacles), Time Stop (With the Time-Immobilizing Ray), BFR (Can send people across time), Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 5, 6 and 9; can survive without a stomach, his physical body can be repaired even if all it’s atoms are destroyed, he is separated from death, can possess a new robotic body if the old one is of no use and can even implant a chip in living organisms containing his essence, his true form makes his physical form), Possession, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Sealing. Resistance to the following: Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Sealing, Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Power Suppression, Spatial Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Forced Duplication, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Information Analysis, Telepathy and Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Sleep Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Petrification (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from said effect), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3), Power Nullification, Precognition, Death Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation |-|Omnibotnik’s Powers= Same as before, with Omnipresence, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly), Intangibility, Dream Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9) Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (Can bust through a wall with the calculated force of 20.6 megajoules) | Multiverse Level+ (Exists and embodies the multiverse, putting him on par with TMM) Speed: Superhuman | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Multiverse Class+ Durability: Small Building Level+ to Building Level (Can take various explosions. At a lowball, this reaches out to .24 tons and at best, it goes up to 1.85 tons) | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Anything he can invent Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Time Stop Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Abstracts Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings